A chacun de tes pas
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Fye est dans le coma, et il y a un grand brun à qui ça ne plaît, finalement, pas tant que ça. OS, SongFic


**A chacun de tes pas.**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, de CLAMP & Every Breath You Take, du groupe The Police.

**GENRE:** Romance, Songfic, OS, POV Kuro-chou

**NOTE:** Yeah, Après une (trop) longue absence, le Retour de Fanfan à la Fanfiction oO (Tremblez, personnages célèbres!… Et réjouissez-vous, Fans du KuroFye)

**A chacun de tes Pas.**

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_ I'll be watching you_

Tu te crois seul.

Tu t'es toujours cru seul, et tu t'es convaincu que personne, nulle part et jamais, ne s'intéresserait à toi. D'ailleurs, quand je t'ai rencontré, c'était exactement ce que je pensais: tu n'étais qu'un imbécile qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on y fasse attention.

Et honnêtement, je n'aurais sans doute pas changé d'avis si tu n'avais pas été aussi habile à percer les masques des autres qu'à maintenir le tien! Tu a été le premier, depuis Tomoyo, à voir autre chose en moi qu'un guerrier sanguinaire. Tu as même réussi, je crois, à voir quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu avant. C'est de cette façon que tu m'as poussé à mieux te connaître.

Car comment un débile aussi profond que tu avais l'air de l'être aurait-il pu si bien comprendre comment fonctionnaient les autres? C'est ça qui m'a poussé à chercher plus loin que les apparences. C'est ce qui m'a montré qui tu étais réellement, qui m'a fait découvrir l'être brisé que tu étais.

Que tu es toujours.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_ I'll be watching you_

Pourquoi ai-je alors décidé de veiller sur ta vie? A dire vrai, je l'ignore encore. Peut-être par esprit de contradiction? Tu semblais si déterminé à te faire tuer! Avec le temps, cette détermination s'est estompée, certes… Pourtant, j'ai continué à te protéger. L'habitude, je suppose.

Et puis, parfois, lorsque tu oubliais ton faux sourire au vestiaire, je sentais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose en plus, comme un nœud dans la gorge et l'estomac.

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

Je ne veux plus te partager. Je veux te garder pour toujours auprès de moi. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter… bon sang, Fye, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Je ne suis plus le même, depuis que tu as pris la route, seul.

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

Je te déteste. Je te déteste pour être là, allongé sur ce maudit lit d'hôpital, pour t'enfoncer chaque jour dans ce sommeil aux frontières de la mort que les gens d'ici appellent le coma. Je te hais, parce que tu t'éloignes un peu plus de moi à chaque instant qui passe.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

Tu m'avais promis. Promis de faire tout ton possible pour rester en vie… Pourtant, tu semble si paisible, allongé sur ce lit. Si résolument tourné vers un ailleurs que je ne peu pas atteindre. Tiens-tu donc tant que ça à devenir un Ange? Déjà, ton visage à la pâleur de la mort, et ta chevelure ressemble à une auréole de lumière éparpillée sur l'oreiller. Mais tu brises ta promesse et tu m'abandonne, seul, dans l'ombre que tu laisse en t'éteignant.

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_ I'll be watching you_

J'en ai assez de te voir ainsi, les yeux clos, le corps inerte, les lèvres pincées… Je veux revoir tes faux sourires débiles, je veux revoir tes saphirs presque morts s'illuminer encore d'une étincelle de vie et de joie lorsque tu regarde Sakura progresser. Je veux te voir encore, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et t'entendre me poser tes questions étrangement sérieuses quand je ne m'y attends pas.

Je veux te revoir.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

Ton absence a laissé un vide immense dans nos vie. Dans ma vie. Le soleil brille dehors, pourtant j'ai froid, et ta joue pâle me réchauffe bien plus que ne le feraient un million d'astres du jour. Il me manque quelque chose dans ma vie, et plus le temps passe, plus je réalise qu'il s'agit de toi.

Tu es celui qui, pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents, a su m'arracher des larmes. Oh certes, tu ne les verra pas, j'ai trop de fierté et d'orgueil pour ça… Mais je sais qu'elles ont coulé, et cela m'est suffisant.

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

J'exige que tu me reviennes. Tu m'entends? Cesses de t'éloigner de moi comme tu le fait! Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, voilà l'étrange danse que tu m'oblige à pratiquer. Mais je ne veux plus la danser.

J'en ai assez.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

Désormais, tes geste, tes pas, je veux qu'ils se rapprochent de moi. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, mais un jour tu auras autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi! Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour baisser les bras en chemin, je suis aussi têtu que toi, quand je le veux, crois-moi…

_Every smile you fake_

_Every cl__aim you stake_

_ I'll be watching you_

A partir de maintenant, quoi que tu dises ou fasse, je veux que ce soit vrai. Je finirais par te donner suffisamment confiance en moi pour que tu n'aie plus besoin de me cacher tes larmes et tes souffrances… donne les moi, puisque tu n'en veux pas. J'en prendrais soin.

_Every move you make_

_Every step you take_

_ I'll be watching you_

Désormais, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Parce que, malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire ou faire pour maintenir les autres à distance, tu n'as pas pu me repousser, moi.

Je n'arrive plus à envisager ma vie sans toi.

_ I'll be watching you_

Ne me laisses pas, Fye, s'il te plaît…

Je t'aime.


End file.
